darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bank deposit box
A bank deposit box is a box that allows players to directly deposit items into their banks without the need for entering a pin. They are located in banks and other locations around Gielinor. While most banks have deposit boxes, some do not. Players cannot use the bank deposit boxes to withdraw items and they also cannot check their bank content using the bank deposit box. They were added at the same time as bank PINs, in September 2005. To use the deposit box, players simply click the box to open up the bank deposit box window, which is an interface that shows the same items which were in their inventory before clicking the bank deposit box. They can then deposit items by clicking on the item, and can choose to deposit more than one as if they were accessing their bank account through the normal method. Players can also deposit items to the bank deposit box without opening the deposit box window. To do this, players must (right) click on the item and choose "use item" and then click on the bank deposit box. A window will open in the player's chat screen, asking the number of items the player wants to store into their bank. Again, once the items have been deposited, it is impossible to get them back other than through normal bank account access, which will require the player's PIN (if the player has one). Presumably, Jagex added them so that players locked out of their banks due to the PIN system were still able to play. A player who has forgotten their PIN can cancel it and use a deposit box to store items during the 3 to 7 day cancellation period. Another use of the bank deposit box is for training collecting skills (mining, fishing, etc.) Unlike the ordinary bank booth, the deposit box is one-click and does not require a PIN, making it much quicker if a player is only depositing items because they don't have to keep entering their bank pins when logging in and out. Deposit boxes Bank Free-to-play * Draynor Village bank * Edgeville bank * Falador, both banks * Lumbridge Castle, bank on the top floor * Al Kharid, bank Members * Ardougne, both banks * Catherby bank * Seers' Village bank * Yanille bank * Taverley bank Stand-alone Free-to-play * Port Sarim, next to Entrana monks * Lumbridge, in the Combat Academy * Runecrafting Guild * Dwarven Mine resource dungeon, under Falador. * Third floor of the Wizards' Tower, near Wizard Finix and the portal to the Runecrafting Guild and the Runespan. * Crafting Guild (Requires completion of the hard Falador Tasks to use, and the player must be on a member world) Members * Stealing Creation * Trouble Brewing, outside near Honest Jimmy * Rimmington Customs Office (after Rocking Out) * Living Rock Caverns * Port Khazard * On Ape Atoll near the Teak trees (after Deadliest Catch) * South of the Falconry at Piscatoris Hunter Area (after Deadliest Catch) * North of Pollnivneach (after Deadliest Catch) * Elf Camp (after Deadliest Catch) * North of the Bedabin Camp (after Deadliest Catch) * On Harmony Island's western shore (after Deadliest Catch) * In Mort Myre Swamp on the east bank of the River Salve (after Deadliest Catch) * Northwest of Tai Bwo Wannai (after Deadliest Catch) * Herblore Habitat, southern end, right next to the secret exit to the Jadinko Lair * Northern end of the Crucible, to the right of the broken door entrance to the minigame. * Resource and monster cave spawned by the explorer's aura NPCs Free-to-play * Beefy Bill, north of Lumbridge in the cow patch, banks cowhides and raw meat for a 10% commission (0% if wearing Ring of charos (a)) Members * Dwarven Ferryman, near the Arzinian Mine in Keldagrim, banks gold ore for a 20% commission (10% if wearing Ring of charos (a)) * Peer the Seer in Rellekka (only if player has completed the Easy Fremennik Tasks) * Rionasta In Tai Bwo Wannai (Parcel Service). Will run items to your bank for a fee (in Trading Sticks) Bank deposit box interface.png|Players can quickly deposit items in their inventory. Barbarian deposit box.png|The Barbarian Outpost box looked a bit different from most others. Trivia * Beefy Bill replaced a bank deposit box at Gnomecopter Tours on 25 March 2009. * Until the introduction of the Grand Exchange, there used to be a bank deposit box in Varrock's west bank. fi:Bank deposit box Category:Bank Category:Interactive scenery